Sorries
by lou.abby
Summary: Thorin regrets pulling the Halfling in his wine barrel.


Summary: Thorin regrets pulling the Halfling in his wine barrel.

Setting: Elvenking's Hall [Wine Cellar] & Lake Town [Long Lake]

* * *

Thorin x Bilbo

* * *

Each of the Company hastily padded their barrels with corks and cloths, scrambling as they heard elven knights coming from the stairs. Bilbo motioned nervously, counting the heads of the dwarves as they climbed in the barrels. The Company snuggled in and poked their heads out at the burglar.

"What do we do now?" Bofur said anxiously, eyeing the shadow of the knights and Bilbo.

"Hold your breath," Bilbo said wearingly and pulled the lever. Bilbo paced, watching the barrels topple over another to the icy waters.

"Halfling!" Thorin spun chaotically, but snatched Bilbo's foot just in time the trap door closed. They were tangled and uncomfortable, plunging in the stream that carried them between the rocky walls of the Elvenking's Hall. "Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin stood from the barrel, giving an approving smile to the hobbit. Bilbo only mustered incoherent words, waving his hands to carry on.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted as they dove in the waterfall and straight into the strong tides. Spinning, dipping and tipping, the course made them collide with each other, maneuvering them in different directions.

Bilbo shook wildly into the walls, taking in lake water. They passed the gates and now headed to the more treacherous parts of the water. They were fully bogged down with water, seeping into their clothing and beards. The tides were flowing faster making Thorin lose balance, landing right on top of Bilbo. Bilbo let out an oomph from their impact. They squirmed, but made the situation more cramped and unbearable.

"Halfling!" Bilbo froze and turned his head to see his bum perking up in the air.

"Ah, give me a minute," Bilbo blushed feverishly, twisting and somehow sat between Thorin's legs. Thorin grunted in annoyance, but didn't say a word.

"Brother! I think my barrel has a leak!" Dwalin clawed his barrel.

"Do not fight the lake, let it carry you!" Balin held the rim of the barrel, passing the other dwarves.

"Let us race!" Kili declared and rocked his barrel forward.

"I'll see you at the finish line, baby brother!" Fili threw an apple and raced ahead. Now the rest of the Company was picking the pace, leaving Thorin and Bilbo behind.

"Ah…I think – the Company left us…" Bilbo stared at the open skies, listening to only the rushing waters hitting the barrel. "I-I'll go and check." Bilbo staggered as he stood up, peering at the Company who were far along the Long Lake. Bilbo pondered – oh how he could go for a cup of tea and a warm fireplace to dry off. The tide pushed their barrel and hit a rock underneath making Bilbo plummet backwards.

"Bilbo!" Thorin gritted his teeth, gripping Bilbo's waist as he fell on his lap.

"Ah! I am terribly sorry!" Bilbo tried to find his footing. Thorin dodged Bilbo's legs and arms, shifting his weight to the side, but that made matters worse.

"Sit." Thorin pulled Bilbo back between his legs. Bilbo heard a heavy sigh escaping from Thorin and gave another apology.

Thorin didn't say a word nor did he attend too. Thorin stared at the shivering hobbit; his golden curls were now brown, dripping with water. He noticed how thin the Halfling gotten too and wandered his eyes down to Bilbo's wet jacket.

"Take off your jacket," Thorin demanded.

"E-excuse me?" Bilbo looked at Thorin's cold glare.

"You will die from the cold," Thorin stated. Bilbo did what he was told with a little tug from Thorin, prying the jacket off. Thorin threw the jacket in the waters.

"That was a very expensive jacket!" Bilbo retorted.

"There are many more jackets you could buy, for now you need to warm your body," Thorin knew this was only a survival instinct and wrapped his arms around Bilbo, pulling him closer. Thorin felt Bilbo slightly jump by the sudden contact of their wet thin tunics and held him tighter, gazing at his slump posture and pink ears. A few minutes flew by and Thorin noticed Bilbo's heartbeat, beating like drums. Thorin kept quiet and aimlessly watched the trinkets of water glide along his bare neck and flow through the muscles of his back underneath the transparent tunic. Thorin's senses became keen and felt his hands cupping Bilbo's sides.

"I-I think I'm warm- ," Bilbo leaned forward. A heat rose to his cheeks making Bilbo flustered by Thorin's absent gesture.

"Do you hear that?" Thorin looked up.

"I don't hear a thing?" Bilbo looked up as well.

"The water is dying down." Thorin stood up, leaving Bilbo in the fettle position and leveled to Thorins damp trousers.

"Do you see the rest of the Company?" Bilbo averted his eyes and stood up as well.

"They are farther -," They both swayed to the weight of the barrel. Bilbo grabbed the hem of Thorins tunic, hauling him down making their lips crash.

"I-I am sorry! Bilbo frantically apologized repeatedly.

"It was an accident," Thorin left it at that and turned around. Bilbo lowered his gaze and let out another apology.

"Must you always apologize for the minor faults and accidents!" Thorin clutched the barrel.

"W-Well…I," Bilbo jerked at the sudden action.

"Do not apologize or I will end your journey here," Thorin threatened.

"Excuse me for having the courtesy to apologize when needed," Bilbo replied, "I don't see a problem with that at all…" Bilbo wanted to say more, but was stopped by Thorin's stern face.

"Master Baggins, I do not wish to argue with you."

"You threatened to end my journey!"

"Aye! I will if you do not keep quiet!"

"You should be more grateful you - barbarous dwarf!" Bilbo pointed angrily at Thorin. They let out a sigh and kept to themsleves throughout the rest of the ride.

/-/-/-/-/

They were wet, hungry, and grumpy. They saw the rest of the Company drying off near a rocky ledge, groaning from their bruises and seasickness.

"Aye! Here comes Thorin and Bilbo!" Ori said the Company.

They got off and walked in different directions, leaving the Company clueless as usual.

"Did something happen?" Balin was the first to speak. Thorin kept his eyes locked on Bilbo for a second and went on to command the Company.

Balin managed to swindle a Lake Town fisherman to take them across the waters. The smuggling was not as pleasant as Bilbo thought, hiding in barrels full of fish, scurrying around old wooden walkways and not to mention to toilet – oh how he could use a good bath just about now.

The human children were generous to lend their clothes and blankets. They weren't safe, but they were warm with a cup of cheap tea and food. Bilbo sat on the chairs and observed the house and found his eyes at Thorin standing near the window like he had seen a ghost.

"Rest here for tonight and be on your way, I am having enough problems as it is trying to smuggle you all in here," the fisherman said and made some stew for his children.

The night was creeping in and Thorin didn't say a word to Bilbo. One by one the Company were settling in their bedrolls, taking another sip of ale before heading to sleep. The fisherman blew out the candles and led his children up the stairs. Bilbo stared at the ceiling and listened to the drunkards outside, wishing he could be in his warm bed and maybe a midnight snack. Right on cue, Bilbo's stomach wasn't too happy with the food he ate and got up to use the bathroom.

"Disgusting…" Bilbo shivered at the thought from this afternoon. Bilbo tiptoed over the dwarves and safely made it to his bedroll and let out a sigh.

"Master Baggins, I believe your bedroll is over there," Thorin's voice came from the darkness. Bilbo shot his eyes in the blackness and felt his surroundings.

"Thorin…?" Bilbo felt the hard warm body lying to his right. "I-I'm sorry! I must of lost my way to my bed!" Bilbo abruptly sat up, but was pinned back down.

"I will end your life here, Master Baggins," Thorin muttered harshly at the hobbit and grabbed his chin, kissing him hard on the lips.

"Mmm!" It took Bilbo a few seconds to collect himself. Thorin impatiently slipped his tongue inside, dominating Bilbo's wet mouth. Thorin flicked his tongue against the walls and wrestled inside Bilbo's mouth. Bilbo fidgeted beneath Thorin, clinging onto his tunic to let him breathe. Thorin teased a little more and broke away from their kiss. Bilbo's finally gasped for air.

"I do not want to hear another apology from you," Thorin said firmly, "I will not hesitate the second time." Thorin's face told a different tale from his tone. Bilbo opened his mouth to say something but was covered by Thoirn's large hands.

"Do not tempt me, Master Baggins."

"Some of us are trying to sleep!" Fili grunted.

"Let them make amends," Balin replied.

"There is a Inn nearby," Dwalin said.

"Aye! Let them be!" Gloin boasted.

"I think more ale is needed…" Oin stated.

"I'll take one." Nori said

"I'll take one as well," Ori chimed in.

"I'll have cheese with mine," Bombur snored.

"We have a big day tomorrow, hush" Dori said.

Bifur and Bofur snored under the table.

"Enough." Thorin said and the Company went quiet, "You won't get away this easily, Bilbo Baggins." Thorin turned to the other wall.

"They're going to mate like rabbits when we reclaim the Lonely Mountain." Kili half laughed.

"Aye! Baby brother – must be the drugs…He didn't mean it," Fili rocked Kili back to sleep.

"I'm sorry…" Bilbo whispered playfully. "Ahh!" Bilbo jerked from the sudden smack on the bum.

* * *

This story had been in my head for a while and decided to share ya'll!


End file.
